Love, Life and other Various things
by Ai no Angeru
Summary: ChibiUsa, reigning actress at the Academy for Performing Arts, feels something is missing from her life. Even with Money, Glory, Fame, Boys throwing themselves at her, she still feels wrong. But what could possibly be wrong with all that?


****

Author's Notes; This is a Rini, Hotaru, Helios and Peruru fanfic. I included Peruru because he's hot! Sorry, I had to say that. This story is when Rini is in high school with Hotaru, when suddenly two figures from her childhood appear. They help to secure her in the new world she enters of love, and growing up. She grows from an insecure 18 year old to a mature young woman. Gomen, but I kinds lowered Helios's age from ??? to 18. Hehe. The Asteroid Senshi CereCere, JunJun, and VesVes are also included with the Starlights later in the chapter. PS. Starlights are also 18. Seiya's hot. (Drool) 

PG-13 for some swearing and romance. Maybe some violence. Bit of Angst too. 

Disclaimer; I don't own Sailor Moon, although if I did I'd own Elios, the Starlights, Mamoru, ………you get the idea. This story is not for profit and I just write it out of the goodness of my heart.

WARNING; This is gonna be a long chappie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~#1 Life Is Unbalanced, But Will Evil Make It Worse?~

Rini groaned as she rolled over to stop the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. It wasn't there! She panicked and shot out of bed, then flopped back down. There was Usagi holding Rini's alarm clock with an annoyed expression etched on her face. She pointed to the time meaningfully and arched and eyebrow. Rini opened her eyes completely and jumped out. It was half an hour until school! She quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then let her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it 'till it shone. It fell down to her elbows in pink ripples, and she donned it into a floppy bun that let some bangs flop over her face in a cute way. Rini then ran into her closet and just picked a red T-shirt that barely covered her maturing chest, and also threw on a long bleached denim skirt. Usagi noticed the message on the shirt but just smiled and shook her head hopelessly. Rini just shrugged and threw the school necessities, including Peruru's flute into her bag and pecked her mom's cheek. "Bye mom! See you after school, and Taru-chan might be coming over." Speeding down the stairs, Rini laced up her boots and turned the doorknob before her father could…….. "Rini……," 

Crud! Rini turned around with an innocent look on her face. "Yeah?," she hid Peruru's flute behind her. Mamoru pointed at her shirt, and twisted his mouth in distaste. "What's that say?." Rini just grinned and recited it like it was a poem. "Girls are sugar and spice, and everything nice, so bite me." The white letters seemed to glow in laughter as she skipped through the door to crash into a waiting Hotaru. Hotaru untangled herself and started to tap her foot impatiently. Rini just smiled sheepishly and stood up brushing herself off. "Is that the flute that Peruru gave you?," Hotaru gestured with her head to the beautiful instrument clutched in Rini's delicate fingers. Rini nodded to her and ran to school urging Hotaru to do so also. Hotaru caught up with her and stared at the flute. "Would you like to hear it Taru-chan? I've been practicing." Hotaru nodded and smiled as Rini held it to her lips and blew an experimental note. She then launched into a song which sounded suspiciously like the song Alan had once played. As they arrived at school, Rini placed it into her backpack carefully. As soon as they walked in, a hall monitor pounced on them. He held out his badge like it was a police officer's, and he reprimanded them. "Rini and Hotaru, are you supposed to be wearing those kinds of clothes in a highly respected place like this?," he lectured in a nasal tone. Hotaru stuck her tongue out at him because she was wearing a violet spaghetti-strap shirt, with black jeans. They weren't that revealing! Rini saw Hotaru and just fumed. "Hey, Mr. Big Shot, for your information, the dress code didn't say anything about not being able to wear these clothes. In fact if you really disapprove, then we'll just parade around in our bras, and when the principal asks us, we'll just say that a baka told us to do it." With that outburst, she gripped Hotaru's wrist and dragged her around a stunned hall monitor, and to their lockers to stuff their backpacks in. As Hotaru gently hung her backpack, Rini slammed her locker open, kicked her bag in and swore. "That idiot, baka, bastard, dumb-ass, I can't believe he told us off like we were two or something. She grabbed her books and walked fast-paced to her homeroom. Hotaru struggled to keep up with a pissed off Rini. Rini and Hotaru sat down with ten minutes to spare, so they just chatted about the dance that was coming up. 

"My name is Peruru and that is my brother Elios. We're here to enroll in the school, and we would like our schedule please," Peruru leaned on the counter as he flashed a grin at the secretary. She giggled and handed him the papers. She was still blushing when Elios and Peruru walked out of the office and to their homeroom. "Why is it you flirt with every girl, even if they're older?," Elios rubbed his temple as Peruru attempted to talk to every girl in the hall. Elios soon got tired of it and dragged him by the back of his shirt. Peruru didn't mind, he was too busy blowing kisses to a group of seniors that were winking at him. One even mouthed 'call me' and put her hand to her head like a phone. They were right on time. They heard the sensei introduce them and he and Peruru stepped into the class, where they were immediately greeted by two gasps. 

Rini and Hotaru couldn't believe their eyes. There were Peruru and Elios in real life. Rini had to pinch her face several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Hotaru peeked at Rini's face and frowned in worry. Rini looked like she had seen a ghost, but she couldn't blame her. After all, wasn't Elios was the man she loved? She looked toward the front of the room and almost fainted. What she saw was an extremely gorgeous guy smiling at her. She crossed her legs and smiled seductively at him. Hotaru could see that his face color almost resembled the suit he was wearing. (In the Super S movie) 

Elios saw the beautiful face framed with powder-pink hair, but he refused to at mercy to his eyes and feelings. He could almost feel his lips tingling from the kiss they had shared long ago. He gulped nervously and glanced at Peruru. He wasn't much better off. I seemed he was flirting with a girl sitting next to Rini, or rather she was flirting with him. "Class, these here are our new students; Elios and Peruru." Rini and Hotaru smiled at them, as did many other girls. Rini glared at a girl who was sitting across the aisle from her. The girl's name was Banji and everyone knew that her and her group of sluts went through guys faster than a kid's toys. Rini restrained herself from kicking Banji as she licked her lips in front of him. Elios just stared straight ahead and ignored her. He sat at the desk next to Rini, while Peruru, still red, sat next to the triumphant Hotaru. Rini was almost crying, and she leaned over and whispered to Elios, "Did you miss me?" Elios nodded, and Rini pecked his cheek when the sensei wasn't looking. 

They lasted long enough in school to eat lunch. Since the weather was unusually warm, the four friends decided to eat outside. They sat in the fresh grass with wildflowers around them in the large garden. Rini and Elios laughed gently as Hotaru flirted outrageously with Peruru. Rini then remembered the flute and ran inside to get it. She ran to her locker and opened it, when a large hand closed it. She sighed and turned around to lean her back on the locker. "Oh it's just you Niaru." "You sound disappointed." He grinned and lowered his head to kiss her, when she ducked and kicked him. "Leave me alone, Niaru. I have to get something." He just smiled evilly and tried again. This time she shoved him aside and quickly grabbed the flute. She started to run but he latched onto her wrist. "You're coming with me." Rini tried to tug her arm out but he just gripped her tighter. She finally bit his hand and ran back to Elios. Niaru chased after her swearing, but when she got outside, he stopped. She was hugging someone and he was comforting her! His blood boiled in anger and jealousy until he felt like he was going to explode. 

Elios hung on as Rini sobbed into his arms. He heard her say, "Elios I was so afraid. I thought he was going to kidnap me, or worse." Elios wiped her tears away and set her down on the bench next to Hotaru. She hugged her and stroked her hair. "Shh!, Rini it's alright, we're here for you. We'll protect each other. Won't we, looking to Peruru and Elios for support. "Yeah, we'll help each other when we're feeling down. Ok?," Peruru knelt down to be eyelevel with her. Rini smiled softly, and then started. "I almost forgot. Peruru, I learned how to play your flute!," she lifted it to her lips, and played a song that was cheerful to hear. When she finished, she bowed to her audience of three. They all clapped and urged Peruru to play. He grinned in embarrassment and took out a tiny piccolo from his pocket. "Oh!, you got a new one. It's beautiful." Rini touched its tiny frame and admired it with Hotaru. It was a handsome red color that made his blood-red suit seem white. He played a catchy tune that Rini recognized and she joined in with the slightly lower notes. Hotaru joined in with her beautiful soprano, with Elios's deep rich voice. 

Do you feel lonely without us?

You need us as do we to you.

Don't go. We'll be with you forever.

Oooooh! How we miss you.

When I get closer to you, you shrink from my touch.

I swear by everything in my heart,

That you will last forever in our hearts. 

I guarantee that we'll never be apart.

With that, a beautiful friendship started with no regards for stature or age. But this friendship would soon bloom into love and respect for each other.

"Mom, I'm home, and so's Hotaru." There was silence but then she heard giggles. Hotaru and Rini set down their bags and looked around in the house. Hotaru screamed as a pair of hands clung to her ankles, and she toppled over. Rini flicked the light switch and laughed. "JunJun, CereCere, VesVes how nice to see you again." She hugged each one and beamed at them. Still dressed in their skimpy Amazoness clothes and just as cruel as ever. "We had to leave PallaPalla at home because she wouldn't stop talking in third person, so Neo-queen Serenity just sent us to keep you company," CereCere giggled. Hotaru just grimaced and extricated JunJun's hands from her legs. VesVes was sitting on the couch chewing gum, then she sat up and sighed. "Where are the guest beds for us and Hotaru? Or are we just sleeping on the floor." Rini pouted and stuck her tongue out at VesVes. "You're all sleeping in my room, so I'll show you where the beds are. 

Rini opened the door to her room and slid out a bed from under hers, then pointed to the hammock in the corner, lifted a trapdoor with a bed attached to it, and finally rapped the wall sharply and a section of the wall fell to behold a sturdy bed. The girls ran around claiming their favorite beds and fighting. In the end they decided to rotate beds every night. Hotaru and her friends were sleeping when she suddenly shot out of bed, sweating. "What's wrong Hotaru?," CereCere groaned leaning out of her hammock. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?," "Nah!, I was just thinking of tomorrow, when I heard you crying and laughing really weird." "I had a dream that Mistress9 and Black Lady came back, and they possessed Rini and me." "Oh……….well if you have that dream again, maybe you should tell Usagi and Rini. OK?." Hotaru smiled and answered. "OK. Thanks for listening." Silence. CereCere had fallen asleep. 

VesVes giggled, because there was something tickling her nose. She felt like she was gonna sneeze. She opened her eyes and saw JunJun tickling her nose with a feather. JunJun just grinned and his the feather behind her back. "Rini says it's time for school, and that we're gonna need extra time to get ready, so she told me to WAKE you up." VesVes just growled and popped some gum into her mouth. She got up reluctantly and saw CereCere choosing out clothes. She finally selected her outfit and put it on carefully. VesVes snorted and crossed her arms. "CereCere, are you really gonna wear those clothes to school? I thought you were smarter than that." CereCere glared at her good-naturedly and twirled in front of the mirror. "I like it, or as PallaPalla would say…….PallaPalla likes this." JunJun stuck her head in. "Aren't you guys ready yet? Rini, Hotaru, and I were done a long time ago." She was wearing a green shirt that resembled a sports bra except there were strings of lime-green beads hanging from the bottom edge. Her pants were a darker green with sparkles on it. They were like bellbottoms, and she wore hunter-green wedge sandals. "I'm surprised Usagi and Mamoru are letting you out of the house," VesVes smirked. "Yeah?! Well CereCere really went all out," JunJun shot back. It was true. CereCere was wearing a hot pink tube-top, and a white mini-skirt with diagonal pink candy cane stripes. Her shoes were worse. They were pink boots that reached her knees and were lace up. VesVes's mouth almost reached the floor. Then she rubbed her temple and pulled random clothes from her bag, and flung them on. "Oh well, At least I don't look like a hoe," she raised an eyebrow at JunJun and CereCere meaningfully. They both huffed and crossed their arms with identical evil looks on their face. "Look who's talking!," they both yelled pointing at VesVes. She looked in the mirror. Oh Lord. "What, I think it gives her an exotic look," Hotaru grinned at VesVes's relieved face. VesVes was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a high collar, and a red skirt that reached her ankles and were slit up to mid-thigh on both sides. She also had gold high heels similar to Rei's, and her gold plates were still over her ears. "Thanks Hotaru, but you look hot!," Hotaru just grinned. "I'm dressing up nice for Peruru." The three of them ooooohed teasingly. Hotaru looked nice in a plain violet T-shirt and black skirt with purple platform sneakers. They all sped downstairs and crashed again into Rini and tumbled down the stairs. Rini grunted and stood up with one hand on her hip. "Come on you guys! It's no time to fool around, and besides, I wanted to look nice for Helios." The Amazoness girls looked at one another and winked impishly. They shot up and examined Rini. She had her hair in pigtails like when she was little, minus the odangas, and had a white, shimmery spaghetti-strap, with a pink skirt that on one side went from her shin and cut up to her hip, and then another piece of cloth that was red went under it and reached down to her knees. She almost tripped on the white stilettos she had on. Together they all rushed out the door grabbing their lunches on the way before Rini's parents could spot them.

They walked extra slow to school since they had more than enough time. Rini filled them in on the people they should avoid and who Elios, and Peruru were. CereCere grabbed Rini and shook her. "Hello? Earth to Rini. Who's Peruru and Elios? You still haven't answered." JunJun tugged CereCere's hair and dragged her away from a dazed Rini. Hotaru quickly explained before CereCere could murder Rini. "Elios and Per are some guys that came to the school, and Rini's known them since she was 8." VesVes cracked her gum loudly and uncrossed her arms. "Hold it. You said Peruru a while ago. Why the nickname all of a sudden?," she glared at Hotaru with eyes narrowed. JunJun figured it out first. "Hotaru loves Peruru! Hotaru loves Peruru!," she chanted as she skipped down the street. "No don't tell him. Just don't." Hotaru ran after her in hot pursuit. Rini snapped out of her daydream and glared suspiciously at the laughing CereCere and VesVes. "VesVes, why is Hotaru chasing JunJun?" VesVes was laughing too hard to answer, so CereCere stepped in. "JunJun figured out who Hotaru liked so she decided to HELP Hotaru tell him," CereCere nearly collapsed when she saw that Hotaru had tackled JunJun and clamped her hand over her mouth. CereCere finished with a flourish. "And we know who you like too, Rini! It's Helios isn't it?," when Rini's cheeks turned red, CereCere summoned a flag with a poof of smoke. The banner read; Rini *Heart* Elios. VesVes sweat dropped and rubbed her temple when CereCere ran after JunJun yelling about Hotaru's love life with both of the subjects chasing. VesVes was left with five bags to carry. 'Well at least I don't have anyone that I like, thank god! CereCere and JunJun would embarrass me until I died. 

Seiya slammed down the phone with Yaten and Taiki listening behind the door. Seiya flung the door open and Yaten and Taiki tumbled in. "What'd he say?," Yaten and Taiki leapt up and ducked as Seiya threw the phone. Both looked behind them and sweat dropped as the phone made a crater in the wall. "Our agent said that we had to go to a public school to blend in, and we're going to school as normal people." "Damn, that sucks," Yaten commented. "Yeah tell me about it. Girls hanging all over you and Seiya, with me left out," Taiki grumbled. "Aw! Cheer up Taiki. Me and Yaten'll try not to have many dates when we get there," Seiya said as he draped his arm around a disgruntled Taiki. Yaten agreed before they could kill him, and he got dressed. Yaten just threw on a long sleeved shirt with black slacks. He left a few buttons undone, due to the unusually warm weather today. Yaten could see that Taiki and Seiya had dressed identically to him, except Seiya had navy slacks and Taiki had brown. They slung their bags over their shoulders and starting walking to school. Seiya looked straight ahead and walked focused, while the others dawdled and enjoyed the scenery. Seiya stopped to rub his eyes and tap his friends shoulders they turned and started laughing. What they saw were a pink haired and black haired girl each chasing another girl with equally colorful hair. Just then they heard a loud voice swearing as she struggled to keep up with them.

"Damn, how can they run so fast in those friggin' high heels. It's unfair. I think I should just go over there and smack their heads or something'," VesVes swore as she passed a group of guys with fancy clothes. "Hey!, would you mind moving a bit? I have to go slap someone." She gasped as her wrist was held onto. She heard a lovely voice talking to her. "Excuse me? But would you like me to carry some of those bags?" VesVes turned around and looked into the face of Seiya. She tugged her arm free and replied stoutly, "No, I think I have it under control. Thank you very much." Seiya grinned at the fiery red-head. "But at least let me carry a few for you. They look heavy and maybe I could help you," he sighed in relief as her shoulders slumped to let a few drop to the ground. "Ok, but don't expect any thanks or a date. The Three Lights, go through girls faster than anything, or so I've heard," was the gruff reply he got. Yaten chuckled as Seiya bent down to pick up the bags and follow her with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you think? That girl isn't fooled by a pretty face for once. I think she might be the first to resist his charm," Taiki shrugged and his eyes widened as he saw a girl run past him with amazing speed. Yaten stared too as the girl stopped and stooped to catch her breath then straightened and ran with a purple blur behind her. Taiki shook his head in disbelief and wondered to himself. 'Could they be the evil ones we're looking for?'

Seiya vainly tried to hold a conversation with the impassive girl. "What's your name." "VesVes." "Do you live around here?" "No." Shit. All he got were monosyllables. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Who were the people you were gonna slap?" Jackpot! "Well, I was trying to slap CereCere, JunJun, Hotaru and Rini for leaving me. But I don't blame Hotaru and Rini. They were just trying to stop CereCere and JunJun from telling the whole world about who they liked. I even saw Hotaru tackle JunJun to stop her!," she giggled at the memory. She tapped Seiya's arm and pointed to them. "See. The one with pink hair is Rini, the one with green hair running from someone is JunJun, Hotaru is the one chasing JunJun, and the one holding the flag is CereCere." Seiya laughed as they all tripped to get to get to VesVes. They all started talking at once. "We're so sorry for leaving you with the bags. Here, we'll each take our own." They all took their own except Hotaru and Rini. "Hey! Where are our's?," they hadn't noticed Seiya since he had stayed so quiet. Rini then noticed and snatched them from him. She stuck her tongue at him and ran into school. Hotaru dashed after her. The other three left at lightning speed, leaving Seiya blinking colors from his eyes. Then he noticed his fist was clenched and opened it, and there was VesVes's phone number. 'She's so mysterious'

Peruru and Elios saw the whole thing, that Hotaru liked Peruru. His face was flushed and Elios was leaning on his shoulder for support due to the fact that he was laughing so hard. As a girl with green hair passed she winked at him and continued her chant. Hotaru passed a second later with her face bright red. She bowed to them and continued. Then they saw CereCere marching around with a flag that bore an interesting message. Peruru turned Elios around so he could see it. The color of Elios's face was a lovely shade of pink, that clashed with his golden jeans and white button shirt. Rini could be seen looking Elios up and down before beaming and tackling CereCere. Peruru saw that Hotaru was also surveying him before shifting her bag and walking up to him. He ducked his head and felt her presence next to him. She just walked beside him in silence. "I-I d-didn't start it. It was JunJun's idea, and I'm sorry she embarrassed you." He nodded to tell that he understood. She sighed in relief and a mushroom came out. Hotaru's head snapped up and she looked around her suspiciously. "What's wrong?," Peruru asked. She shook her head and put a finger to his lips. Peruru took the hint and fell silent. "It's nothing. It's just that I felt like Misstress9 had possessed me again." "Who's Misstress9?" "Well, it's like this….," and she began telling all about her past. Peruru listened in awe as she unraveled the tales of how she had died and been reborn and again after Misstress9 left her body. He listened to the pain and insecurity in her voice. Then he suddenly realized that Hotaru had started crying. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up with her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it it's ok. I just wanted to know who that evil woman was." Hotaru wiped her tears away and smiled shakingly. "No, I feel better now that I've talked about it. Thanks for listening to my story. I must have bored you." "Um-um, it was interesting. I don't know anyone else who has died twice in their life." Hotaru giggled and waved good-bye. "By the way, I think you look cute in those jeans and light blue sweater," she ran to Rini and the others. He could see them huddled together and whispering and looking at him and Hotaru.

Elios was doubled up with silent glee. "Man, you didn't see it coming did you? Your face looked like you were in heaven." Peruru swung his fist at Elios and he ducked before they both collapsed in laughter. Seiya and the others were going over how those girls could or couldn't be the people they were looking for. "I'm telling you, it can't be them!," Seiya argued. "Why not? The pink-haired girl with pigtails looked a lot like the Black lady. Plus, the girl with short black hair closely resembled Misstress9, and those girls looked like part of the Amazoness Quartet, who served under Neherina." Yaten glanced dubiously at Taiki when Seiya firmly shook his head no. Taiki ran his hands through his hair agitatedly as a group of girls recognized them and ran to them. Yaten grabbed the collars of Seiya and Taiki and dragged them into school before someone else would beg for their autographs. He spotted Elios and Peruru. Something seemed familiar about them, but he couldn't find out exactly what. Shaking his head in distraction, he let go of both of them and walked to his locker. 

After they had visited their lockers, the girls had run to their homeroom and sat down with much noise. They sat in the back and started teasing Rini and Hotaru shamelessly. "So Rini, what about Elios?," JunJun demanded. "What about him?." "As if you don't know!," VesVes grinned. "Puh leeze, sure I like him, but I don't know if he feels the same way." CereCere, JunJun, and VesVes almost fell out of their chairs. They yelled at her as one voice. "What do you mean? You saw the way he looked at you. He clearly likes you." Hotaru just edged out the door slowly to escape while they were busy trying to 'help' Rini. But JunJun just smirked and signaled the bell to ring early. Hotaru shot back into her seat, and glared at JunJun, who just stared at the ceiling. Niaru and his group of players leered unpleasantly at the girls and planned out some sort of evil plan. Just as the bell rang for the last time The Three Lights walked through the door. The sensei didn't introduce them, since most of the people knew them. All the people made it through school alright, except for a few blunders. Finally school was over. Rini and her group headed home in high spirits. Hotaru led them through a shortcut in the woods but stopped suddenly. Rini and the others crashed into her. "What now?," JunJun whined. CereCere saw them first and pointed. Them.

Niaru and his gang were waiting in the woods for the girls. He noticed them and pointed toward the girl he wanted. "Do whatever you want to the others, just leave that one to me." Hotaru gulped and whispered to them to just ignore them and pass by them. They walked past without any trouble unitl they had almost passed them completely. VesVes who was the last to pass felt a tug on her hair and whirled with her fists. She heard a satisfying whoosh and jogged to keep up with Rini. Niaru's eyes widened as he saw the girl knock the wind out of one of the guys. He growled and strided toward Rini, but he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to see a greenhaired girl wagging her finger at him. Suddenly a green blur caught him in the face, and he staggered toward Rini. Niaru backed her into a tree and saw the panic in her eyes. He signaled toward to guys to hold her hands. Rini screamed loudly until a hand gagged her with some sort of cloth. No one responded to her scream, everyone was busy fighting off the other guys. Her eyes dimmed as hope left them, and she hung her head in defeat. She saw through half closed eyes that the others had been tied up and they were dragging them deeper into the woods. JunJun desperately bit at the rope but was pulled off her feet. VesVes was just sitting down with her legs wrapped around a tree trunk with at least three of them trying to drag her off. CereCere was walking in the opposite direction and they were playing tug of war, with no one winning or losing. Rini was in the front walking slowly and head down. 'I'm sorry princess, we were outnumbered.'

Peruru, Elios, and The Three Lights heard a scream and followed it. Elios was running into the woods yelling, "Rini, Rini, I'm coming!," with Peruru following. He knew that if Rini was in trouble, so was Hotaru. It might be the same guy that tried ,to take Rini yesterday. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten followed them into the woods, all determined to find the Evil Ones. They were running neck to neck with Peruru and Elios as they burst into a clearing where havoc was occurring. They ran to them but crashed into something and felt immense electric pain. "It's a barrier like Badiyanu's," Peruru murmered. Just then a black portal appereared in front of them and out stepped Badiyanu. Elios heard Peruru gasp and looked up to see Badiyanu smirking at him. "So this is the great Pegasus that Neherina so dearly wishes to meet." Elios felt himself shudder at the cold look in her eyes. Badiyanu waved her scepter until a creature popped out of the ground. She then flew into the portal and the barrier disappeared. The creature looked like a mouse except it had lightening bolts for whiskers and a tail. "I think that's the thing causing the barrier. If we kill it, it'll dissolve the invisible wall. The mouse swung its tail at Seiya and it was too late to dodge. The tail cut a deep wound into his leg. Then straight after, shocks of electricity wound around him. His leg felt like it was on fire, and he screamed at the pain. VesVes heard the scream and swung around. Seiya needed help! VesVes flung a red ball out of her pocket and watched as it grew and grew. She jumped into it and felt the change come over her. She felt a chill as she was again dressed in her Amazonness clothes. The ball shattered like crystal and she stepped out with a double bladed spear. She blinked at the new weapon, but shrugged it off. As she ran full charge at the creature, it whipped its tail at her, so she jumped high enough to clear the wall, and holding the weapon below her, she landed with the spear going right through its skull. It toppled over with a large hole in its head. She landed gracefully and withdrew the blades so it was just a long red stick. "He's hurt but he'll live," she nodded toward Yaten. "Take off that sash and bind the cut to stop the bleeding." Seiya opened his eyes to see a girl that looked familiar. "VesVes?," he whispered. VesVes jumped in surprise, but grinned at him. "How'd you guess?," Yaten and Taiki stared at her. The same girl who had given them an attitude earlier this morning. She slapped Taiki's arm gently. "I know my clothes don't cover much, no need to stare." Taiki just flushed and ducked to tie the sash tighter. "See ya' I have to go help Rini." She jumped backwards and cleared the barrier easily. "The mouse isn't dead you know, that's why the barrier isn't gone, if that's what you're wondering." Peruru shook his head in amazement, as did the others. They were close enough to watch all the action. Elios was about to run into the barrier again when he saw what Niaru was doing to Rini. 

JunJun and CereCere followed VesVes's example and transformed. They were also surprised at their new weapons. CereCere's was a long cane, and CereCere hung onto the handle and pulled on the stick to find out it was also a sword. She didn't want to kill them so she slid the other part back on. JunJun had two green whips with emerald shards on the ends. She cracked them with a grin on her face. JunJun ran straight into the circle of boys to reach a badly injured Hotaru. Her shirt was torn and her skirt was ripped to the top, and some boy was on top of her. Hotaru was luckily unconscious, so JunJun cracked her whips across the man's face. As he screamed holding his face, she slung her over shoulder and ran through. She spotted the boys on the other side of the barrier, and somersaulted over with Hotaru still on. Peruru ran up to her and picked up Hotaru. "What happened?" JunJun frowned and grunted, "Some guy tried to rape her but I saved her before that could happen." Peruru clung to Hotaru and nodded. "Thank you. But could you kill this thing so we could help?," Peruru pleaded. JunJun nodded and flicked her wrist. The whip wrapped around its neck tightly, strangling it. It struggled for a few seconds but then went limp. Yaten gingerly poked the air where the barrier was but nothing happened. Yaten, Taiki, and Elios ran after the sprinting JunJun. Yaten slyly smiled at JunJun. "Who designed your clothes?," JunJun didn't answer, but ran faster, if that was even possible. Elios was the only one who clould keep up. They left the other ones panting, but he stopped in shock.

Niaru felt triumph as he kissed her. He started ripping off her shirt, and felt her struggle weakly. What was the point when she was tied up. Rini was desperate so she bit his tongue. Smiling ruefully, she struggled into a sitting position and immediately fainted. Before she blacked out completely she saw a pair of beautiful amber eyes boring into her mind. "Hold on Maiden." Niaru clenched his fist and was about to punch Elios when CereCere cracked his wrist with her cane. Niaru looked around and saw that all his followers were unconscious. He held his injured wrist and rammed into CereCere, knocking the wind from her. She was lying on the ground gasping for air when Niaru punched her between the eyes, knocking her out. She slumped onto the ground with the cane still in her hand. JunJun and VesVes circled Elios and held their weapons at ready. JunJun cracked both her whips and lashed them around Niaru. VesVes, who was still mad, beat him un-mercilessly with her spear. She finally butted him in the stomach and cracked her spear over his head. He fell to the ground and lay very still. JunJun picked up CereCere and piggybacked her. Elios picked up Rini with her head against his chest. VesVes was going ahead and knocking out the ones who had regained conciousness. "By the force you're hitting them, they won't wake up again until next week," Elios yelled over the din of screams. "Who asked you priest? Besides thay deserve a little nap." They trekked back to where Peruru was standing with Hotaru, with Peruru as a support. Yaten and Taiki were pouting because they missed the fighting. Seiya was still staring at VesVes as she hoisted Hotaru up and limped away. She turned her head and sighed at them. "Are you gonna stand there all day gulping like fish. Come on." The others followed at a slower pace. Together they all walked to Rini's house.


End file.
